


6 Times Stanley Uris Heard I Love You

by organisedchaos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, I Love You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organisedchaos/pseuds/organisedchaos
Summary: How each Loser told Stan they loved him, these are all short and sweet!





	1. Richie Tozier

Their classmates had never really understood their friendship, Richie Tozier was loud and messy, Stan was gentle and fastidious. To an outsider eye it was impossible that they would get along, but since that day in first grade when bespeckled, bucktoothed Richie Tozier bounded up to little curly-haired, ‘jew boy’ Stan Uris, and declared that they were friends, they had been inseparable. They bonded over two things, the fact that both were relentlessly bullied (Stan for his religion and Richie for well, pretty much everything) and, their humour. Stan’s quick wit matched Richie’s constant onslaught of jokes perfectly, and Richie couldn’t have been happier to meet his match. It was during one of those times when they were gently teasing and joking with each other that Richie said something Stan never forgot.

“You know Stanley, I don’t care what the other kids say.”

“Oh yeah? And what do they say exactly?”

“That you’re greedy. Personally, I don’t see it. I mean, you’re as thin as a rake! How they can say you’re greedy is beyond me.” There was a shit eating grin on Richie’s face and a glint in his eye, despite himself Stan couldn’t help but laugh.

“I hate you Richie Tozier, I really hate you” Richie placed a hand over his heart like he’d been shot but his smile never wavered.

“Damn Stanley you hurt me! But don’t worry, I forgive you. Wanna know why?”

“Why’s that Richie?” Stan said with an eyebrow raised

“Because, you’re my best friend and I love you” Richie’s wide toothy grin was still there but the wicked glint was gone and he was looking more serious than Stan had ever seen him. Stan felt a little flustered and could feel the skin on his face reddening, he’d only ever been told that from his parents. Hearing it come from Richie made him feel like someone had opened a jar of butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating a little faster, he shoved Richie’s shoulder playfully and said with a smile “I love you too trashmouth”


	2. Ben Hanscom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How each Loser told Stan they loved him, these are all short and sweet!

Ben Hanscom had never had it easy in school. He was teased constantly for his size and on more than a few occasions, Henry Bowers and his goons had escalated things to violence. After one particularly rough day ended with him being chased to the barrens and hiding from the Bowers gang, Ben found that he couldn’t keep it in anymore. He lay down on the grass and began to cry, and he kept on crying until a voice startled him.

“Ben, is that you?” It was Stan Uris. Ben had grown close with Stan and the other losers over the past few months, Ben had shown them how to make a better dam and had helped build their clubhouse, and the losers had accepted him into the club like he’d always meant to be there, something that Ben was grateful for. Stan’s concerned face appeared over the long grass and looked down at Ben’s own red, tear streaked face “Ben whats wrong?”

Ben wiped his eyes and tried to explain but “Bowers” was all he could manage before the tears started again, but it was all Stan needed to hear. He lay down on the grass by Ben’s side and started talking “Bowers is a class A jerk Ben, always has been and always will be. Don’t let him get to you.”

“He’s right though” Ben said through sniffles “maybe if i wasn’t so big he’d leave me alone”

“That’s crap and you know it” Stan said sternly “that’s like saying maybe if i wasn’t Jewish, or maybe if Bill didn’t stutter or if maybe if Richie wasn’t such a wise-ass he’d leave us all alone, but you know there would just be something else Bowers would find to torment us over. He’s crazy” Ben couldn’t argue with that, there had been a time not so long ago he was sure Henry was going to kill him, and all because he wouldn’t let him copy in class. Stan continued “You’re talented Ben, and smart too. Smarter than most of the adults in Derry, i’m sure of it. So who cares what size you are? You could be the size of a house and it wouldn’t change the fact that you’re kind and funny and thoughtful, and you know what?”

“What?”

“Fuck Henry Bowers!” Stan shouted and started laughing maniacally. Ben stared at him in a wondrous awe, he’d never heard Stan curse before, he’d also never seen Stan be so open with his feelings. Stan didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like Ben did, so the compliments he’d shared made Ben feel incredibly special and a new sense of love for his friend. Stan’s laugh was contagious and Ben couldn’t help but laugh too. They lay there laughing till their stomachs ached and fresh tears leaked from Ben’s eyes, but this time they were happy ones.

“Oh Stan I really needed that” Ben said, still wheezing with laughter “you’re a good friend, I love you man” Stan looked a little taken aback by the statement and a blush rose on his heart shaped face, but it shone with a wide grin “Anytime Ben, anytime”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sunshinestanley on tumblr if you wanna say hi!! im in the process of writing these and they'll be updated when i can!


End file.
